


Abusive exes

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jet, Alpha Katara, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Aang, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, Possessive Jet, Possessive Sokka, hurt zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko and the Gaang run into Zuko’s abusive ex. How do they react?
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 385





	Abusive exes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven96/gifts).



> @raven96 wanted abusive ex boyfriend.

Zuko flinches when he sees a man that goes by the name of Lee enter the bar.

“What’s wrong?” Katara asks, noticing the flinch.

“Nothing,” Zuko says, lying through his teeth.

Toph raises an eyebrow. Obviously she doesn’t believe him.

Lee notices him and moves across the bar to him.

Sokka notices him and whispers to Aang, “Hey, is he coming this way?”

Lee slides up next to Zuko, far too close for anyone’s liking.

“Hey, Zuko. Long time, no see.” he says casually.

Zuko felt bile rise in his throat. That saccharine sweetness used to mean love. Now it means a hospital trip.

“Yeah… how have you been,” Zuko responds awkwardly.

“Zuko do you know him?” Katara asks, looking ready to beat up this guy.

Zuko hopes she would.

“Yeah, we’re dating.” Lee says cooly.

Zuko panics and looks over at Jet and Sokka, who looked ready to rip out this guy’s throat.

“I’m not, I swear. I’m not cheating on you,” Zuko says, quick to reassure the two.

“We know you wouldn’t,” Jet reassures.

Lee laughs at the two alphas. “Wow, I knew you were a slut but two alphas? Damn.”

Everyone froze.

Toph and Aang moved forward to punch the man but were stopped by Katara.

The two send equally heated glare at the alpha stopping them from beating up this sorry waste of air.

“You were the one who hurt Zuko, weren’t you?” The Ph.D. doctor asked coldly.

The entire bar was watching them now, even security.

Jet looks furious and pulls Zuko close to him. Sokka joins his sister, his large form towering over Lee.

The man had the decency to look slightly afraid.

“So? No one cares about him. His mom ditched him, his father burnt him, and his sister tried to kill him. He’s worthless.” Lee scoffed.

“No. He’s not,” A man’s voice said.

“He’s incredibly smart and pretty by the looks of it,” Another woman pipes in.

“He has great friends that look like they care a lot,” The bartender says.

“He deserves better than trash like you,” sneers another man.

“Security!” Lee says, panicked at being ganged up on by the entire bar.

“Well, you’re going to jail anyway. We’ll say you got stuck in a fight.” The guard says, cruelly.

“No,” Zuko says, his voice holding surprising force.

“What?” asks a man, startled.

“Hurting him will make you seem like bad people. He’s a piece of shit, he’s not worth your time. I’m the head of Fire Nation Industries. He will be dealt with accordingly for his behavior,” Zuko says, coldly.

The bar froze.

“Fire Nation Industries? Does that mean Ozai hurt you and Azula tried to kill you?” a woman asks.

Zuko nods.

Security drags Lee away.

“You’re a strong kid. Come back soon. I like your spunk,” the bartender says, grinning.

Zuko smiles back.

In the car ride, Toph breaks the silence. “I wish I could’ve choked him and seen the light drain from his eyes.”

“You’re blind! But nah. Burn him. It makes it harder for the police to find the murderer, or in this case, us,” Aang says.

The Gaang trades more ways to kill the other man and Zuko smiles cuddling close to his alphas.

He was happy with where he was and no abusive bastard was going to take that from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
